Another Day, Another Enemy
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the gang go on to the Tournment, expecting nothing more then a good day of fighting, but do they all get a surprise!
1. Chapter One

Another Day  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Vegeta through a punch, did a back flip and then flew into the air. He looked down at his opponet and smiled. His 10 year old son smirked back at him as he threw a blast at him. Trunks was going to beat his dad this time, he had to! Vegeta flew down head on, Trunks dodged the attack and Vegeta did a flip and landed in front of his son. "Your getting better boy, I applaud you." Vegeta said. Trunks didn't do anything, his father was just trying to flatter him and then he would get distracted and loose.   
  
"Sorry dad not going to work this time!" Trunks said and charged at him with his fist reeled back ready to punch. Vegeta got into a blocking stance, but was surprised when his Trunks did a front flip to where he landed behind him. Trunks then blasted his father from behind, which sent Vegeta to the ground, which meant he won. Vegeta got back up and Trunks was surprised to see a smirk, "I am very proud of you Trunks, you have stuided me well, and now how to win now. I can not wait until the tournment." Vegeta said and walked off.  
  
It was then Trunks smiled and was happy. He had won his father's pride, and would do so at the tournment again, because he was going to beat everyone there and be the champion. The fight he was really looking forward to was against Goten, his bestfriend they would face off in the last fight, there was no doubt, the champion will be one of them, and Trunks was determined to make it him! He ran inside and saw his father eating some food. "Mom!" Trunks yelled. Bulma looked over at Trunks, "Yes honey?" She asked.  
  
"Do you care if I go out for the rest of the day?" Trunks asked. "Well...." Bulma was interrupted though. "Go on boy, you have earned it." Vegeta said and went back to eating. Trunks knowing that he shouldn't went over and threw his arms around his father. "Thank you." He said. Vegeta was shocked and patted his sons back. Trunks then unleashed his self from his father and ran out side. Smiling he took off in the air and on the way to the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~MEAN WHILE AT THE SONS' HOUSE~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Goten, you almost have it beat." Goku said and dodged his 9 year old sons punch. Goten was trying as hard as he could to defeat his father, they just came back fromt he dead two days ago. Goten smiled *I guess I'm just going to have to try harder* Goten thought. He then pushed hisself to the limit and threw a punch at his dad's chest. Goku was so surprised at the sudden burst of speed that he couldn't block it. The punch hit him square in the chest and the breath was knocked out of him momentarily. But that wall all Goten needed.  
  
With a couple of kicks and two blasts Goku was down. And just like the fight between Trunks and Vegeta, that was the end of the fight. Goku got up a couple of minutes later and brushed off his clothes. "Good job Goten, I am extremely surprised, you have proven to be as strong as I was when I was 16! And you are only 9! I wish I could be here when you were grown up, then I would see how your powers where then!" Goku said. Goten smiled sadly, his father accidently yet again reminded Goten of how his father wasn't going to be around very long.  
  
Goku noticed that his son was looking down at the ground. He should be happy seeing how he just won a fight. But he didn't seem to be, then Goku realized what he did, although his son was very strong for his age, he still was a little child, and he needed a father, and Goku just reminded him that he wasn't going to have one. "Let's go into town Goten, have a little father, son time." Goku suggested. "Really! Let's go!" Goten said his attitude changing almost immediately. Goku smiled *He is so much like me* Goku thought contenly. They both took off in the air toward the city.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review please  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this story a lot more then 'Welcome To Our World' no one seemed to like it, which is why I took it off and started to work on this one ;), hope ya like it, and don't forget to give me your opinions. 


	2. Chapter Two

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were just about to go and eat at a local restaruant. Trunks was doing it because he was hungry, Vegeta jut for a good laugh to see the Waiter's face when they ordered. They met up with Goku and Goten who were on the their way to see one of the new cartoons that came out in the thearters. "Kackarot, Spawn of Kackarot, join us in dinner." Vegeta said. Goku looked at his friend stangly. "Veggie something wrong?" Goku asked. "Just come on, before I change my mind!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Goten was happy, he wanted to be just like Trunks, have a strong fighting power, and will power. To be mature, so he loved to be with him, in a way Trunks was Goten's idle. Goten and Trunks walked in first then Goku and Vegeta. "Ah, yes that would be a table for four correct?" The waiter asked. "You better make that a table for eight." Vegeta said and followed behind the waiter as he lead them to their table. "May I take your drinks?" He asked.   
  
"Yes I would like to have 18 Cokes." Vegeta said and then picked up the menu to see what was on it. "Same thing for two." Goku said motioning at him and Goten. "I would like 18 Dr. Peppers." Trunks said, wanting to be different. The waiter was a little surprised but not completely, he just thought that they didn't want to bother them with refills. "Okay, I will be back in a couple of minutes with your orders." The waiter said.   
  
5 minutes later the table was half filled with everyone's drinks. "Now what would you like to eat?" He asked. "I would like16 of the family specials." Goku said. The waiter's eyes widened, "Is that for the whole table sir?" He asked. "No...just for me." He said slowly. "But...sir...are...you...crazy?" He asked bewildered. "Just give him his order, no complaints, for me I would like 12 of the family specials." Trunks said. Vegeta smirked and patted the boy on the head. "Give me the same of the first one who ordered." Vegeta said. "Well...then I guess that's everyone but you little kid, what do you want?" He asked. "Nothing sir." Goten said and looked down at the table.   
  
The waiter left after that, "Why aren't you eating Goten?" Goku asked concerned. "I just don't want to." Goten said. He put his head down, what was wrong with him, he felt....a burning sensation in his head. He lifted his head slowly up gritting his teeth. Trunks was looking at him with a worried look, Goten smiled, but that wasn't a good idea, he had just shown Trunks the fact that he was gritting his teeth. He looked at his father, who was arguing with Vegeta about something stupid. "Goten...what's wrong?" Trunks asked.   
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped talking and looked down at the little kid. His face was twisted in a look of agony. The burning sensation was now making him feel like his body was being burned by the flames of hell. He got up slowly, determined not to make a scene. He then walked slowly outside of the restaurant. Wants outside he took off running down the sidewalk. He ran into an alley way and made sure no one was there, he took off toward a very distant place, he didn't care where. When it seemed he had been flying forever, and the burning sensationw as somehow getting worse, he dropped down. He was surrounded by woods.  
  
He let out a shrill scream and curled up in a ball. Letting all of his pain out in the one scream, he started to power up. Goku who had the technique Instant Transmission was there with Vegeta and Trunks in two seconds. Goten was Super Saiyen, but his hair was almost down to his mid back now. Goku ran over to his son, and Vegeta looked at Trunks to see his son just standing there, handling his emotions. Goku wrapped his arms around Goten and started to rock him. Goten soon passed out, his hair immediatly going back to regular lenght. He landed in Goku's arms, Goku was surprised to feel how cold he was.  
  
"Vegeta, stay here I'll be back." Goku said seriously. Vegeta did as was told, and watched as Goku and Goten dissapeared. Goku went up to Bulma, "Bulma, here put him in a rejuvination tank for me." Goku said handing her Goten. Her eyes widended. "OH KAMI! What happened to him?" She asked. "I don't know, it happened so fast, he just walked out of the restaraunt and then flew off somewhere so distant that no one could hear his screams, but I guess when he was screaming I'm guessing his power incressed and he has definetly discovered a new form of that." Goku said.  
  
"Well come back in a couple of hours to check on him Goku." Bulma said. Goku nodded and dissapeared, he saw Vegeta and Turnks still standing there. "Is he going to be okay?" Trunks asked. "I..don't know." Goku said. Vegeta scowled, "If something happens during *this* tournment then I give up, no more entering them, last year it was Buu, now your kid has came down with kami knows what!" Vegeta snapped. "I know Vegeta, and they apparently think I should be here every tournment, because they keep on giving me two days to live whenever the tournment is going on." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Come on brat, lets go and visit your mother." Vegeta said. Trunks and Vegeta blasted off into the air, leaving Goku to think about thigns. *Goten...what's wrong with you, Dende, please watch over him, he's Gohan's brother, and I know you love Gohan, so don't bring Gohan pain by letting Goten die* Goku said and took off toward his house. He had to get Chi-Chi and Gohan over to Bulma's. "Chi-Chi!" Goku said coming home. "Goku your home! Where's Goten?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku's face cringed, "He's at Bulma's, I'm afraid there is something wrong with him." Goku said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
Chi-Chi's hands went up to her mouth. She started to rush everywhere getting things packed. Goku walked slowly back to Gohan's room, "Hey Gohan how ya doing?" He asked. He wasn't surprised to see that Gohan's nose was in a book. "Nothing dad, could you do me a favor and keep Goten out of my room, I'm studying." Gohan said. Goku shook his head, "No need to do that Gohan, Goten is at Bulma's something is wrong with him...very wrong." Goku said. Gohan put his book down slowly and looked at his dad with fear in his eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" Gohan asked. "I think he used way too much energy, something was...doing something to him in town, he...he's.....I'm afraid he might die." Goku said.  
  
Gohan jumped up, "Come on, lets go." Gohan said. He saw he's dad slightly shaking frame, he knew he was trying not to cry. Chi-Chi came in they were already. The both touched Goku's shoulder, Goku focoused on Goten's ki, and his eyes became teary when he realized just how low his son's ki was. He transported them. They were in Bulma's room. Vegeta looked at them and immediatly showed them their rooms. He took Goku into a seperate part of the house, where they kept Goten's body in the rejuvination.  
  
"Kackarot..it doesn't look good, Goten's ki is only 26..and we both know that, that is dangerously low...especially for a Saiyen. It's dropping every hour or so...if we don't find the cure for this...he's going to die." Vegeta said. Goku finally broke down tears spilt down his face, out of anger and sadness. Vegeta looked at Goku and his gaze softened, "Don't worry, we will find a way." Vegeta said. "Thank you Vegeta, but when you find out who or what did this, let me know, so I can tear their heart out." Goku said and left.   
  
Vegeta was stunned, he never knew Goku could be so violent.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review please  
  
Author's Note: This chapter came to me all in a blur, I am very dissapointed that I haven't gotten any reviews on this, I think it's going to be the best Dragon ball Z story I have wrote so far. Please if you read this and like it review! I beg of you, lol. Next chapter comeing up soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Goku walked into the room were the kept Goten, and gasped in horror, their was a huge whole in the front of the tank, and everywhere around it, in it, about it there was blood, the blood Goku feared that was his son. He ran up to get Vegeta, but his bed was empty, blood over his walls, he ran to Trunks' room, in there he found a tall figure with the dead body of Trunks in his hand, he flung him out the window. He couldn't tell who it was, because it had no face. The figure looked at him and laughed evily before disappearing.  
  
Goku awoke with a start, he looked around the guest room him and his wife were staying in. Everything seemed normal, he got out of bed and walked toward the room Goten was in, he stopped at the door and took a deep breath, he opened it and saw Vegeta standing in front of the tank reading what the monitor said. Goku walked in, "Hey Vegeta, you actually worried about him?" Goku asked. "Sort of...I am also worried about his power level. It was 18 when I first came in here then jumped suddenly to 18,569 now it's back down to 14." Vegeta said slowly.   
  
Goku frowned, "I had a dream, it...was...horrible." Goku chocked out. Vegeta looked at him with a concerned look. "What was it about?" He asked. So Goku explained the dream, about the blood, the fear, and the faceless figure. Vegeta shook his head, "An enemy is here, and he is inside of Goten's mind, if Goten could just wake up...and explain to me how he felt before he ran off...then I might be able to help, but now...he is in a coma...and...he might not wake up." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku sighed, "I swear to Dende, if this is any enemy that I can kill, they will die the most horrible death, you won't even be able to imagine it." Goku said and sat down in a chair. "Kackarot....it'll be okay." Vegeta said. Then they heard a scream, it got closer and closer into Trunks busted into the room, his hands were on his head. "Boy! What's wrong?" Vegeta asked rushing to his side. "It hurts." Trunks chocked out. "What does it feel like?" Vegeta asked. "Burning...head." Trunks whispered before passing out.  
  
Vegeta picked his son up slowly, burning, that's what he felt when Babida took over his mind. He put Trunks in a rejuvination tank beside Goten and sighed. "They won't die, they'll be out....and....I hope they are the same." Vegeta said and left. Goku looked at Goten, his power level had surged again, almsot back to normal, it was 20,639, his normal was 21,256. Goku kissed the tank sadly and then left outside. He saw Bulma and Chi-Chi crying together. Vegeta was frowning and talking to Gohan, who seemed to be worried.  
  
Goku sat down on the couch and burried his face in his hands. He was going to be strong about his, be calm and rational. He got up and walked out the door, Vegeta went after him, afriad of what he could and would do. Goku took off in the air, and Vegeta followed behind. Vegeta soon realized that they were going to the place were Goten had landed before he passed out. When they landed Vegeta saw Goku analayzing the place, Goten's tear stains were in the dirt, and stangely there was blood...lots of it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review please  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, this is a very very short Chapter...but come on, it was a GREAT chance for me to have one hell of a cliff hanger, hope ya liked this chapter, next one coming very very soon. 


	4. Chapter Four

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Goku knelt down and ran his hand over the puddle of blood. This place in the wood...was weird, if it were anything near normal, the tear stains would have been gone, and there wouldn't be a puddle of blood, Goten had lost blood...but...how? Goku looked to Vegeta was stunned at the sight. "Vegeta....Where do you think Trunks was when he....he...came in their screaming?" Goku asked slowly. "I would guess in his room playing his game." Vegeta said.   
  
Goku quickly ran over and placed his hand on Vegeta's head and transported themselves to Trunks' room. There in the floor was a puddle of blood, right next to the game system, but in the blood were footsteps...someone had stepped in the blood, they followed the trail of bloodied footsteps and they stopped at the window, the enemy had been in the house, he had hurt Trunks, and stepped through Trunks' blood, and flew out the window. Vegeta quickly cleaned the mess up, not wanting Bulma to find it and become more alarmed.  
  
They then raced to the rejuvination tanks, when they got there they saw that Goten's eyes were opened, and the tank was beeping. Goku quickly opened the tank, the water spilt out of it and the wires removed themselves. Goten stepped out shakily at first. "Goten your okay!" Goku said and flew over to his son. Goten coughed a little, and blinked a few times, "Dad, what happened?" He asked and hugged his father back. "I don't really know...we were eating and you got up and walked out, you then flew to the woods and started to scream, you have reached a new level of Super Saiyen." Goku said.  
  
Goten looked like he was in thought. "Some one was in my body, taking over my brain, I had to get out of there, get rid of the pain, and screaming seemed to be the best way possible." Goten said. "Well....the same thing happened to Trunks, he was playing his video game and came screaming into this room...Vegeta got him to answer a few questions...like how it felt, and what was wrong." Goku asked. "I'm sure he said it felt like his body was being burned with....I have no other explanation but hell." Goten said.   
  
"Well after we placed Trunks in the rejuviation tank I flew off to the place were you landed, that wood...is strange, I think either whatever attacked you made your tear stains and...blood stay in that place until something cleaned it up, or that wood....just.......it....magical or something. But anyway, you lost a lot of blood....and Trunks did to, he should be done in a couple of days though." Goku said. Goten looked over at Trunks and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Trunks-chan." Goten said and turned his head away.  
  
"Why would his injury be your fault?" Vegeta asked. "Because...whoever that was....was...looking for the strongest Saiyens...I could feel my power being drained...and then regained, Trunks and me have been training especially hard for months now, getting ready for the tournment, we found a new level of Super Saiyen, we figured it was level 3, so that made us the top two strongest." Goten said. Vegeta didn't know if he wanted to be angry or proud. His son was one of the stongest people in the world, but he was also just a kid, and he had surpassed Vegeta.  
  
Goku's eyes then widened, "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. Vegeta's eyes widened in response to Goku's language. "Kackarot what's wrong?" Vegeta asked. "GOHAN, HE IS THE STRONGEST OUT OF THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S MAD! WE HAVE TO GET OVER TO HIS HOUSE." Goku said and left instantly. Vegeta cursed, "Stupid, he forgot to take us." With that Goten and Vegeta blasted through the wall, well on their way to Gohan's.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review Please  
  
Author's Note: Hai Hai, I understand this chapter is also short, (sorry for the jap. words got int he mood to use them, and no i'm not japanese) but I just had to end it here, what can I say I love cliffhangers. Hope ya enjoyed it, later. 


	5. Chapter Five

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Goku raced over to his son's house and busted through the door. Gohan's head snapped up from his book toward his door. "DAD!" Gohan yelled. "Gohan, why did you leave CC! AND GO BACK TO SCHOOl!" Goku shouted. Gohan looked at his dad weird. "Goten..he's...okay right?" Gohan asked. As if to answer his question Goten and Vegeta flew into his house as well.   
  
Goten ran over to Gohan and jumped on his lap hugging him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes..I'm just fine? Why?" Gohan asked. "Because Goten thinks that the enemy is trying to get all of the strongest Saiyens." Goku said. Gohan looked at Goten, "That's a nice theory little guy, but I don't think it's right. If it was then...all of the Saiyens would be down, because, each one of us are stronger then each other, just in different ways." Gohan said. Goten thought about that, "Your right." Goten said. "Well...do you have any theories about it Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"They could be trying to destract us, so they can make their first move, without any trouble." Gohan said. "Wow, bravo." Vegeta said. Gohan just blushed, "Well from now on we will be on full alert, no matter how many people get put in the rejuvinaton tanks." Goku commanded everyone. Vegeta nodded in agreeement. "When do you think they will attack Dad?" Goten asked. "Hopefully before or after the tourment, because if it is during then a lot of people will get hurt." Goku said slowly.  
  
Gohan smiled sadly at his dad, "I hope that to dad...but....what happens if...Goten gets hurt again, or Trunks doesn't recover?" Gohan asked. Vegeta frowned, "Then we will take it as it comes." He said and glanced at Goten, who was still on Gohan's lap. Goten smiled and slowly climbed off of his brother's lap. "Will you please come back to CC with us?" Goten asked. "Of course kido." Gohan said and got up, he put his book away and packed a few things.  
  
Goku smiled, "Lets go then, we need to go and check on Trunks." With that they all flew off toward CC.  
  
~*~*~Trunks' Dream~*~*~  
  
Trunks ran, he jumped over trees, and flew over mountains. He had to get away from it all,a ll the pain. The hatred of his father, the fact that he annoyed his mother, his fake friendsship with Goten, and his supernatural life. A voice was calling him, asking him if he wanted toget rid of it all, and he would be damned if he was going to let an chance like this pass. He reached his destination and saw a dark figure. "I should've known that you would've turned, just like your father." The voice said.  
  
Trunks immediatly regretted his decision, he remembered how his father was...and his father was probably bribed the exact way he was, but now it was too late. He remembered how his father had finally started to show pride in him, how his mother was once agian started to pay attention and do stuff with him, and how much fun him and Goten had over the weekends. But all the good thoughts were swept away by bad ones. The figure stepped out into the light, and Trunks' eyes widened, before the battle for his soul started.  
  
He barely won the battle, and the figure cursed when he was shut out completely, he was running out of people to take over..he could try Goku, but that was fail, he was only going to try one more, but who..who could that be?  
~*~*~End of Trunks' Dream~*~*~  
  
Trunks awoke with a start and saw the world before him, but in very blurry. He realized that he was in a rejuvination tank. He heard footsteps and saw his father, Goku, Goten, and Gohan charging toward him. *Wow, Goten is okay* Trunks thought. The next thing he knew the water was being drained and the world became clear. He was pulled out of the tank and into the strong arms of his father.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked. "Yes....I know...I know what's happening." Trunks asked. He was trying to grasp what happened in his mind before it all slipped away. "Someone was trying to convince me to give them my soul...I almost did it to, I almost..." Trunks couldn't get the rest out. Vegeta realized that his son almost became evil, he looked over at Goten who seemed to be deep in thought. "Why...did you resist after becoming so close?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because, I realized...that I would have became like...Majin Vegeta...you hurt a lot of people...especailly the ones you loved, and Id idn't want to hurt anyone." Trunks said. Vegeta smirked at his son, "I am very proud of you boy, you resisted something, that even I didn't." Vegeta said and patted him on his head. Trunks smiled and the turned toward Gohan who was breathing heavily. Goten jumped back, "I knew Gohan would be next!" He screamed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Readn and Review please  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope this chapter isn't too short, I like it alot, I gave you guys a glimpse of the enemy and what he was trying to do :D so hopefully that made you happy. 


	6. Chapter Six

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Goku looked worriedly over at his son. "Gohan, are you okay?" Goku asked. Gohan didn't answer, he was trying to fight away the burning in his head. It was slowly spreading everywhere in his body, and the more it spreaded, the more it hurt. Goku stepped slowly toward his son, Gohan had a lot of anger in him, and he didn't want him to let it go. Gohan looked into his father's eyes, but they started to fade one by one, then everything was getting black. He smiled, knowing that he at least didn't make a fool out of him self.  
  
~*~*~Gohan's Dream~*~*~  
  
Gohan looked over the dry and barran land. He then saw Cell, beating up his family and friends. He saw Goku transport away with Cell...and then Cell return and kill Trunks. He saw Vegeta's attack clearly out of rage and how he was beaten, swatted away like a fly. He then saw himself jump infront of Cell, and defeat him within the next ten minutes. He then saw Ubuu, turning Vegeta evil, Vegeta killing everyone, his father being hurt over, and over again. He little brother being knocked out, and Trunks just getting one last hug from his father, before Vegeta died, once and for all.  
  
"Now that you have saw all of this evil, what do you have to say?" A figure appeared in front of him and smirked. Gohan's eyes went wide when he saw who it was."I thought you were..." "HUSH." The figure yelled loudly. Gohan looked down, "Now that you have saw all the evil that has been done....what do you think? Do you want to join me?" He asked. "Trunks, try to understand..I do not wish to hurt anyone." Gohan said. Future Trunks stepped into the light. "I have saw Goten, and me, and now you...the only ones that I haven't tried are my father and yours." Trunks said.  
  
"And why is that?" Gohan asked. "Because, your father...he is to light hearted, and my father, he has already been through this once before, and would not dare do this again." Gohan looked at him and smiled, "What happened to you?" He whispered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Review  
  
Author's Note: Please do not hate me for making this chapter like super short. But I was at school when I typed it and had to hurry up, hope you like it, the next chapter will be up soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Trunks smiled, he didn't know what happened, maybe it was all the evil he grew up with. "Trunks, I know you don't want to be like thi s, take a minute and consider what you are doing. I am now the Gohan you knew, I am older. You have tried to corrupt the minds of two little kids, one of them you. Do you really want to ruin their lives? And then to trya nd...turn me evil. Trunks I want you to stop to come out into the light. Vegeta loves you, he spends a lot of time with Trunks, and treats him like a human. He will do the same for you." Gohan said.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You better go, if you are not going to join me, then leave." He said and turned around. "Trunks...please, I know you've suffered a lot. But...do not fight, Vegeta would be...emotionally tore up. He wouldn't want to kill you...but he would." Gohan said. Trunks stepped back into the shadows, "We will see Gohan." He said.   
  
The next thing Gohan knew he was standing in front of his father still. "Gohan...are you okay?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled groggily, "We have one hell of a fighter on our hands." He said before he fell down. Goku caught him, "What do you mean Gohan?" Goku asked. Trunks and Goten were standing over at the corner of the room, watching in fear, afraid that Gohan was corrupted. "I saw...who we are up against." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta looked over at him, "Who?" He said. Goku was thinking the same thing, wanting to know who he was going to kill. "Trunks." Gohan whispered before falling into a deep slumber. "Did he...say..Trunks?" Vegeta asked. He glanced over at his little child, knowing Gohan couldn't possibly be talking about him. Goku's eyes widened and he hung his head in shame. "I believe that...we...are up against Mirai Trunks." Goku said. The reason why he was ashamed was because he couldn't avenge his son's pain.  
  
He could never hurt Mirai Trunks, not after all the pain he's been through, and he actually could understand why he turned evil. He had seen so much death..and...he finally lost it. Vegeta punched the wall leaving a hole in it. "BOY YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE AND STOP BEIN G A DAMN COWARD!" Vegeta yelled into the air. He blasted through the ceiling and into the air. *how can this be, Trunks, what happened to you* Vegeta thought and blasted off toward the forest.  
  
He landed in the part were Goten went to and started to look around. In a matter of seconds he found a cave. He ran in and saw that it had a door. He raised his fist and blasted the door off, ready to get to his son. He ran in and met another door, he tried to blast this one off, but the door just absorbed it. Vegeta started to pound the door. "Trunks, let me in!" He yelled. He heard a click, and the door slowly came open, Vegeta knew it was time..time to face his son.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
Read and Reviw please  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be very action packed I believe, I hope you liked this one, seeing how I tried to make it fairly good, yes I know, I know All my chapters so far have ended with a cliffhanger, and yest they are all very short. But I hope that only makes you want to read the next chapter more. 


	8. Chapter Eight (end)

Another Day, Another Enemy  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Vegeta starred at his son, "Trunks..what happend?" He asked. Trunks looked Vegeta in the eyes and smiled. "You looked worried father." Trunks said. "That's because I am, I want to help you boy, now what is wrong?" Vegeta asked. "I grew up seeing nothing but death, the only emotion I ever felt was fear, and the one person that showed me love was killed by that fear! Then I came here, and you were cold to me, I started to think that the world it self was cold, then I guess my heart hardened as some would say, and I just stopped caring." Trunks spat out.  
  
Vegeta hung his head, "I know I was not kind to you when I first saw you, but I love you and my pride has no limits when I talk about you. You are my child, and I will always treat you with the proper respect a Saiyen Prince deserves." Vegeta said. Trunks scuffed, "You've gone soft over the years haven't you old man?" Trunks taunted Vegeta. "No I just learned how to care, I don't want to hurt you boy, but I will kill you." Vegeta said and his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Are you mad at me, because I hurt the little ones?" Trunks asked. "No, I'm mad at you...for giving up hope, I had pride in the fact....that after all those years of death and hatred, you still seemed to be pure, you were perfect in every way, like me. You had a soul then, and it was good. It amazed me, and yes brought me fear, if made me feel as if I was the only one affected by the millions I have saw killed. No the millions I have killed with my own hands. I am going to hell for my deeds, please do not let me see there with me." Vegeta whispered.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, his father had just made a confession, that he coudn't even register."Dad...you can't go to hell!" Trunks cried out. Vegeta looked at Trunks, "Surely you knew of the planets I had destroyed, the main purpose I came to earth was to kill everyone on it and see it to the highest bidder! That was still my intenetions even after I met your mother and had you and Bra. My intentions only changed after the fight with Bu!" Vegeta said harshly. Trunks couldn't believe it, his father was changing him, but he didn't know if it was for the best.  
  
"You were going to kill me..our family?" Trunks asked. "No, I was going to take you and my family out into space...and start a new race." Vegeta said softly. Trunks' heart melted, his father wanted him to be a part of his life after all. "Dad...I must go back to my time line and face my fears." Trunks said and then he was gone. Vegeta didn't know what just happened. He walked back tot he others, and they could all tell he was exhausted. He had just admitted to himself so much stuff. He never once admitted that he was going to go to hell when he died. That was why he wanted eternal life in the first place wasn't it.  
  
No he could feel the hope coming back, that maybe the gods would have mercy on his soul and se nd him to heaven. He smirked, *yea right* He thought. He picked up his son and hugged him softly. He sat him down and smiled. Trunks didn't know what to think of the whole thing, but he smiled and ran along. Goku looked at Vegeta weirdly, "What happened Veggie?" Goku asked softly. "Nothing Kackarot, I just set things right with myself and my son....now goodbye." Vegeta said and walked off into the house.  
  
Goku scratched his head and looked up at the sky, "Trunks...every time you visit you have such an impact on our lives." Goku said outloud and grabbed Goten up, and placed him on his shoulders. He then took off flying with his son toward his house.  
  
END OF STORY  
Read and Review please  
  
Author's Note: I hope ya loved this story to death! Maybe it's because I wored harder the usual on it, maybe it's because I myself think it's pretty good. Like I said before, I think this is the best DBZ story I have written so far, but that might be my opinion. 


End file.
